It's too Late!
by kyung064
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo itu ibarat idaman semua wanita. Tinggi, mata sipit yang tegas dan membuatnya jadi mirip rubah, hidung mancung, bibir merah alami, ramping, dan suara yang berat. tapi ada adik tingkat yang menyukainya lebih dari girlband manapun, adik tingkat itu pasti sudah gila. Mingyu x Wonwoo, Meanie.


**Author:** Athiya064/Kyung064  
 **Tittle:** **It's too Late!** **  
** **Cast:** **Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Seventeen** **  
Other Cast:** YG&SM&JYP's artists, and other  
 **Rated:** T  
 **Genre:** Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
 **Language:** Indonesian  
 **Desclaimer:** I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
 **Notes:** sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
 **Words:** 1445  
 **Contact Here:** Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
 **Happy reading**

Jeon Wonwoo itu ibarat idaman semua wanita. Tinggi, mata sipit yang tegas dan membuatnya jadi mirip rubah, hidung mancung, bibir merah alami, ramping, dan suara yang berat.

Di masa _freshman_ nya dia banyak mendapati surat cinta di lokernya, dari teman seangkatan maupun kakak kelas. Tapi ia memilih diam dan hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis. Kalau kata Jeonghan dan Soonyoung yang mengenalnya, Wonwoo itu hanya sok keren saja, di dalamnya kan ia jayus dan imut. Meskipun Soonyoung harus menahan rasa mual ketika mengatakannya.

Sampai pada tahun ajaran baru lagi, ia yang cenderung pasif dipaksa Soonyoung ikut meng-ospeki adik-adik kelas. Itu masa ospek fakultas, fakultas seni membawahi beberapa departemen jadi tidak cukup kalau hanya pengurus inti saja yang jadi panitia ospek. Wonwoo yang sudah memasang wajah datar andalannya malah dikejutkan ketika mendapat surat cinta dari adik tingkatnya.

Bukannya kaget _toh_ ia sudah biasa, masalahnya kali ini yang menulis itu adik tingkatnya laki-laki! Perlu digarisbawahi laki-laki. Soonyoung yang membaca surat itu dengan _microphone_ tertawa keras, dan Wonwoo langsung merutuki acara mengirim surat pada kakak tingkat itu sebagai agenda yang tidak bermutu.

 _Dear Wonwoo Sunbae.  
Sunbae imut sekali, aku jadi ingin mendekap tubuh kecilmu. _– Kebohongan pertama sejak kapan Wonwoo kecil, tingginya bahkan menyentuh angka 182.  
 _Suaramu lembut sekali, aku bisa mendengarkannya berjam-jam._ –Kebohongan kedua, karena suara Wonwoo itu dalam sekali seperti laut pasifik.  
 _Kau cantik sekali, lebih cantik dari member girlgroup._ – Kebohongan ketiga, dan Soonyoung tidak dapat mentolelirnya lagi. Wonwoo? Cantik? SEJAK KAPAN?!

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan bohongan ini, mana yang menulis surat? Angkat tangan, acara galak-galakannya sudah selesai, aku tidak akan memarahimu." Sebenarnya Wonwoo penasaran juga, jadi ia biarkan Soonyoung melakukannya. Mahasiswa yang diospek duduk berbaris-baris, dan dari baris kedelapan ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Kemarilah, suratmu jadi surat paling bersejarah yang pernah aku baca."

Si mahasiswa baru berdiri, dan semua orang menatapnya. Tubuh panjangnya mencolok di antara lautan mahasiswa, jelas saja dia bilang Wonwoo kecil. Tanpa ragu ia maju ke depan, Wonwoo jadi ingat, ia memang pernah memeriksa isi barang bawaan anak itu. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berbicara apapun, oh pernah juga sedikit memarahinya ketika anak itu terlambat.

"Siapa namamu dan dari departemen apa kau?" tanya Soonyoung, "Aku Kim Mingyu, dari _broadcasting._ " Suaranya memang tidak seberat Wonwoo, tapi tetap dalam dan nada bicaranya tegas. Pantas dia bilang Wonwoo lembut. "Kau menulis surat ini sebagai _diss_ untuk Wonwoo atau kau tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo itu laki-laki?"

"Tidak, aku sengaja menulisnya karena aku suka dengan _sunbae._ " Wajah tan Mingyu merona sedikit.

Dan terakhir, dia tampan sekali. Tampan dalam artian benar-benar tampan, penampilan maskulin, kulit sedikit tan, dan struktur wajah yang sempurna. Tapi tetap itu tidak menjadikan Wonwoo lebih cantik dari anggota _girlband._

. . .

Dan disinilah mereka, Mingyu itu tipe yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum dapat hasilnya. Setiap hari datang ke kelas Wonwoo, setiap hari mengikuti Wonwoo sampai ke rumahnya. Ya seperti kata pepatah, sekeras apapun batu kalau ditetesi air setiap hari akan tetap lubang juga. Mereka jadian enam bulan yang lalu.

Wonwoo baru sadar Mingyu akan bertingkah sangat imut –wajar pengaruh umur juga— pada orang yang dekat dengannya, dan itu Wonwoo. Ia bahkan tidak malu merajuk pada pacarnya itu, sampai orang-orang kira Wonwoo adalah si dominan dalam hubungan. Ya mereka tidak tahu saja sih, itukan Cuma kedok.

" _Kkamjakiya!_ " jerit Mingyu tertahan, ia baru masuk apartemen Wonwoo –dia sudah menghafal kata sandi apartemen itu jadi ia bisa masuk setiap saat- dan menemukan sebuah buntelan selimut di atas sofa. Hampir saja Mingyu kira itu adalah hantu bungkus, tapi itu Cuma Wonwoo yang lagi membalut dirinya dengan selimut dan nonton film dari laptopnya. Yang sedang nonton film memilih tidak menoleh, sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Mingyu tiba-tiba masuk ke apartemennya.

Langkah kaki berat berjalan kesana-kemari, pertama Mingyu menuju ke kamar mandi dan mencuci kakinya. Menggantung mantelnya, kemudian mengambil air hangat karena ia benar-benar kehausan, dan terakhir duduk di samping Wonwoo. "Segitunya kalau kedinginan," sindirnya, Wonwoo tak menjawab, habis kuis paling enak melupakannya dengan menonton banyak film. Minimal ia akan lupa kalau beberapa nomor yang ia kerjakan ada yang salah.

Kekehan kecil langsung keluar dari mulut Mingyu dan berubah jadi tawa lebar, demi apa Wonwoo si emo nonton drama! Wajah Jung Eunji beberapa kali muncul dari layarnya, itu drama yang sedang terkenal akhir-akhir ini, Sassy Go-Go atau apa itu judulnya. "Kau nonton drama juga? Haha," Wonwoo mendengus, bodo amat, Jisoo disini terlalu ganteng untuk dilewatkan. Jisoo yang pernah main di drama 'Angry Mom' bukannya Hong Jisoo si cowok gereja yang mesum itu.

Lama-lama Mingyu sebal juga karena diabaikan demi sebuah drama, ia memegang tangan Wonwoo yang berada diluar selimut kepompongnya, lalu mengelus tangan kurus itu. Wonwoo memberikan pandangan aneh yang diabaikan, biasanya kalau Mingyu seperti ini akan berakhir tidak enak. Wonwoo bangkit dan melepaskan selimutnya, ia hanya pakai piama panjang berwarna hitam. "Mau minum." Jawabnya singkat ketika Mingyu keheranan.

Ia ke dapur dan mendengar Mingyu mengikutinya, meraih gelas yang ada di lemari bagian atas, dan mengisinya dengan air mineral. Ia berbalik dan menemukan dada bidang Mingyu tak jauh darinya, "Pergi kau." Namun bukannya pergi Mingyu malah makin merapatkan badannya ke badan Wonwoo, kemudian mencium dahi lelaki itu lembut.

Kayanya dia karma mengejek Jisoo sebagai cowok mesum, sebenarnya cowok yang di depannya ini jauh lebih mesum. Sifat saja kekanak-kanakan, kalau di ranjang ia benar tidak mau kalah. Wonwoo pasrah saja merasakan Mingyu menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di atas meja makan, ia membalas ciuman menuntut lelaki itu. Mingyu mengulum bibir bawahnya sementara Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang lelaki tan itu. "Min—gyu, ayo pindah." Gumamnya di antara jilatan, untung saja Mingyu peka. Demi apapun, biasanya habis bercinta itu lapar, dan dia tidak mau makan kalau ada sisa dari _kegiatan_ mereka.

Mingyu menggendongnya dan masih berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka, beberapa kali Wonwoo sampai meringis karena Mingyu yang tak berkonsentrasi membuat punggungnya menabrak berbagai perabotan, namun ketika punggungnya telah menyentuh ranjang yang empuk ia segera membalas perlakuan pacarnya itu.

. . .

Jeonghan berangkat setelah sarapan di rumahnya ke rumah Wonwoo, keluarga mereka saling mengenal, sebelum Wonwoo memutuskan tinggal di apartemen seorang diri. Dan ibunya masih tetap khawatir pada anak bermarga Jeon itu, sehingga ketika ibunya masak banyak ia masih menyisakannya untuk Wonwoo.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengetikkan kata sandi, pemuda Jeon itu benar-benar tidak menaruh curiga pada orang lain. Jadi ia rela-rela saja membagi kata sandi apartemennya pada Jeonghan, dia bilang dia bisa saja mati di dalam apartemennya tanpa seorang pun tahu, dan ia mau Jeonghan menyelamatkannya.

Begitu pintu terbuka Jeonghan menyadari keanehan di apartemen itu, ada dua pasang sepatu yang terlihat berantakan, namun apartemen itu sepi. Ada laptop yang terbuka di ruang tamu dengan selimut di atas sofa. Jeonghan menggeleng-geleng, kemudian meletakkan makanan dari ibunya di meja dan melipat selimut itu. Kemudian menutup laptop Wonwoo dan berniat meletakkannya di dalam kamar sampai ia menemukan—

"ASTAGA!" pekiknya heboh, ia langsung meletakkan laptop itu dan menggeleng-geleng. Bagaimana tidak, ada dua orang berbaring tanpa pakaian, hanya ada selimut tipis yang menutupi daerah pinggang mereka saja, dan yang lebih parah lelaki yang memiliki kulit lebih pucat sedang bersandar di dada lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Sungguh pemandangan yang romantis.

Tapi menodai mata Jeonghan –padahal itu bukan hal asing untuknya—, meski begitu rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan melihat dua temanmu dalam keadaan paling privasi mereka, salahkan ia yang masuk ke apartemen Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Mingyu yang terusik dengan suara Jeonghan membuka mata dan langsung melebarkan matanya, "Oh! Astaga!" ia menarik selimut sampai ke dadanya, membuat Wonwoo yang masih bersandar di dadanya kebingungan. "Terlambat Kim dan Jeon, aku sudah melihat semuanya." Sindir Jeonghan.

"Yasudah lanjutkan saja, oh iya sudah jam sembilan, sepertinya ada dari antara kalian yang memiliki kelas pagi ini?"

Dan Wonwoo langsung meloncat panik, "TIDAK! KELASKU!" ia berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa sadar ada Jeonghan di depan pintu. Wajah Jeonghan langsung memerah, tidak ingin mengingat apa yang ia lihat. Demi _cheesecake!_ Ia baru saja lihat sahabatnya _naked_ dan berlarian! Mingyu mengusap kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berniat bangkit namun sebelumnya melilitkan selimut di pinggangnya dulu. "Tidak usah berdiri! Aku akan pulang! Sampaikan salamku pada pacarmu, dan aku bawa sarapan dari ibuku di meja, _bye!_ "

Jeonghan kabur.

Mingyu mengangguk saja, " _Mwo?_ Jeonghan _hyung?_ Astaga!" itu pekikan Wonwoo dari kamar mandi, sepertinya ia baru sadar apa yang terjadi. Terlambat Wonwoo, terlambat.

Ingatkan Jeonghan untuk tidak melaporkan kejadian tadi pada bibi Jeon.

 **E N D**

 **wth, aku produktif bgt akhir2 ini lol.**

 **Yuk seventeenstan ketemu di ig/twitter/askfm/line idku athiya064 di setiap akun haha.**


End file.
